


A Mutt and a Purebred Walk into a Bar

by GeminiGuardian98, HickoryDox



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Gem [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, RP, bottom red, pupper skeletons, top blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: A sexy one shot rp. Blue and Red end up in the same bar for reasons. They leave together. (Also they have dog ears and tails, because why not?)





	A Mutt and a Purebred Walk into a Bar

He sat at the bar, nursing his sixth or seventh drink. And like all the other drinks, it was fucking virgin. Fuck this whole responsibility thing to hell. Fuck this place too. It had a dress code, apparently, and his thick jacket and comfortable sweater hadn’t fit the bill. 

 

Somehow, his brother had shoved him into a pair of leather pants and then he’d gone and butchered one of Red’s better t-shirts so that his arms were bare. Red had drawn the line at turning it into a crop top. No way. Fuck that. A few spiked accessories and suddenly he was worthy to enter into the shit hole that was Blaiz, the newest, hottest dance club in town.

 

He never would have come here on his own, too full of fucking posh little pure breds who thought they were gods gift to monsterdom, but his brother had a date. And not just any date, a fucking blind date. So Red had been called in as the back up plan. If things started going south, Edge was supposed to give a signal, or text if he wasn’t within easy eye sight, and then Red was supposed to swoop in and concoct some story to get his bro outta there.

 

No way he was going to let his brother go into an unknown situation without an emergency out. No matter how uncomfortable Red might become as a result…

 

Seemed like things were going pretty well, though, from what he could see. The Boss and his date had found themselves a nice little dark corner and were in the process of trying to eat each other’s tongues. Red clicked his teeth. Maybe it was time for him to leave.

 

Or at least get a real fuckin drink…

 

\----

 

Blue sighed as he threw back another shot. The drinks here weren’t even enough to get him buzzed although it brought a smile to his face to think how his brother would react if he saw him right now. No doubt blame his friend for it and try and convince him to move back in together which was not going to happen. 

He tugged briefly at the collar of his shirt with a groan this club was so hot, but he was here to support his friend on his blind date even if the other would deny it. 

Looking around he could see all sorts of purebred hybrids around the club rocking their bodies to the beat that vibrated the building that they occupied right this second. But just as he was about to turn back to the bar and signal for another shot he spotted something that made his eye lights widen in shock, but they also held a hint of lust as they observed this specimen. 

It was obvious that the other wasn’t a purebred but to Blue he thought that it suited the other rather than the purity that was held in high importance. Squinting his eye sockets, he could make out a decent tail which rested on the other’s lap although he couldn’t tell the colour he could tell it was rather fluffy. 

Letting his eye lights trail up the other’s body he couldn’t help but lick his teeth the other looked vicious, but the eye lights spoke of a different tune. Curiosity getting the better of him Blue got up and made his way over shoving his way through the crowd around the bar when it was made difficult by the moving bodies.

Finally, he made it and hopped up onto the stool next to the other resting his hands on the counter as he turned to the mix breed. 

“So, what’s a lovely mix like you doing at a club like this?” he asks. 

\----

 

Red turned, already drawing back his teeth in a hint of a snarl to face the person who'd had the balls to come sit next to him. Which was becoming less odd the longer he was here. It wasn't exactly the first time someone had approached him tonight. Probably had something to do with this fucking outfit. Just another reason to hate it.

 

It was a purebred. Probably a shiba, given the caramel fur, curled tail, and soft ears. The pup was eyeing him like a particularly tasty dessert. It sent a shiver down Red's spine and made his tail bristle.

 

"Fuck off." There was a growl in his voice, a threat. That alone had been enough to send the last three bastards running with their tails between their legs. Fuckin prissy purebreds.

 

\----

 

Blue smirked at the snarl and honestly, he wasn’t surprised at the swear obviously some purebreds have been a bit of a nascence to this guy already.

“Hey now I wasn’t going to do anything” he stated as he held up his hands he definitely wanted to get to know this guy maybe even take him home with him although he’ll wait and see on that account after all looks can be deceiving after all.

But he really wanted to show that being snarled and growled at wasn’t going to scare him off. Honestly with his friend he was rather used to it.

“I just wanted to know why a mix was at a mostly purebred club? It seems unusual, but you seem to fit right in here” he asks. 

\-----

 

Persistence. Not a trait he often saw in spoon fed bitches. And the guy hadn't even flinched at Red's unspoken threat. The little shiba was either brave or fuckin stupid, then.

 

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take the implication that he fit in here. It was really flippin obvious that he didn't. Especially since he'd been picked out as a mutt so easily. Was the asshole trying to insult him or flirt with him?

 

"M'too fuckin sober fer this shit..." he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to the bar and raised a hand, flagging the bartender. He was going to get himself a drink. His brother would be fine. Probably run off and get himself laid. Maybe it'd help to get that stick out of his ass.

 

"Listen, Kid," he said, louder, directing this at the Shiba without looking in his direction. "Yer barkin up the wrong damn tree. So how's bout ya piss off n' go wet yer dick somewhere else." 

 

\----

 

Blue blushed at the crude way the other said he was looking for someone to sleep with.  “Hey now I wasn’t looking for any tail tonight so don’t go accusing what you don’t know.  Also we’re both too sober for anything in this club anyway.” 

 

Blue smiled a little as he ordered a drink as well seeing he may as well. “I’m here to support my friend” he states.  

 

\----

 

Red clenched his jaw to keep from smiling. He wasn't sure if that pun had been intentional or not and he didn't want to give off the impression he was enjoying this asshole's company in any way. He didn't believe that line for a second. Red knew how to spot a bar trawler, thank you very much. 

 

Besides, what other reason could he possibly have had to come over and chat Red up like this. The only people who tried to play nice with him were people who wanted something from him.

 

"Good fer you. What'cha want? A merit badge?" 

 

The bartender came and took both of their orders then retreated to get their drinks.

 

\----

 

Blue sighed as the other gave the look that suggested he didn’t believe although to be fair Blue wouldn’t have believed himself either. 

 

“Alright , alright I’m here to support my friend but I should be allowed to have some fun too.  Safe consented fun mind you” he replied waving a hand. He honestly didn’t care if the guy came home with him or not if the guy wasn’t interested then fair enough. 

 

“Only if you give it to me” he replied to the question cheekily with a grin.  

 

\----

 

The bartender slid their drinks to them and Red picked his up, taking a drink while he tried to think of a way to respond to that. He could definitely add 'forward as all hell' to the list of descriptors he had for the guy in his head. 

 

'Give it to him'... Red could think of a few choice ways to damn well do that and the thoughts weren't helping him focus at all. He had to admit, the shiba was probably one of the more attractive monsters to hit him up tonight. He wasn't easily scared off either, which was a bonus.

 

Of course, those things didn't change the fact that Red had no idea how to respond to someone flirting with him if he wasn't two seconds from chasing them off...

 

He decided to ignore it. For now. If the guy didn't manage to completely piss him off before he finished his drink, then.... Maybe...

 

"Bro had a hot date." He admitted, partially to change the subject. "I was the back up plan in case things went south. From what I last saw, though, things seem ta be goin just fine."In fact, he was pretty sure Edge was  _ still _ sucking face in that corner booth he’d claimed. Red pointedly didn't look. That was his brother. He didn't need to be seeing that shit.

 

\----

 

Blue nodded with a smirk “yeah my friend came here boasting that he’ll top tonight but well I can’t see that happening from the looks of it” he stated. 

 

He sipped his drink with a sigh enjoying the pleasant burn.  “But enough about them. Let’s talk about us right now. Are you having fun?” 

\-----

 

Red couldn't help letting out an amused little huff at that first observation. Looked like the shiba had some snark in him too. 

 

At the question, he let a mirthless little smile overtake his face. "Oh. Yeah. Of course. Can't ya see how fuckin excited I am ta fuckin be here." His tone was flat, sarcastic. He hated this club and he wanted to go home.

 

\----

 

“Oh I don’t know. I think I could get you pretty excited” Blue flirted with another smirk as he put his glass down turning to the other properly. 

 

He leaned closer with his eye sockets lidded “wanna see if I can do it?” he whispers once he was close enough since he only wanted the other to hear. 

 

\-----

 

Shit... He'd only thought the shiba was flirting before. He obviously hadn't been giving the guy enough credit. That tone in his voice, practically purring, combined with that expression...

 

Red shivered, a blush coloring his face before he could do anything to stop it.

 

"Uh..." He darted a quick glance towards where his brother definitely didn't need him. He looked over to his half finished drink. Then he looked back up at that suggestive look on the shiba's face.

 

He was so close... Red could practically taste the alcohol on his breath.

 

"Y'know what? Sure." He downed his drink, then pulled some money from his wallet and slapped in on the bar to pay for what he'd had tonight. He didn't bother counting. He was going to get out of here and have a good fucking time. He figured he was owed at least that much after having to sit here doing nothing for god damn ever.

 

"Yer place or a hotel? I ain't fuckin in no bathrooms." And like hell he was going to drag a stranger back to his own home. He wasn't stupid.

 

\----

 

Blue blinked he had honestly thought he’d get snarled at or even slapped but for the other to actually agree that was a little surprising although he tried not to let it show.  Getting out his own wallet he paid for his own drinks too. 

 

“My place I live on my own” Blue replied grabbing the other’s hand and began to lead him through the crowd.  

 

\----

 

Red stiffened when the shiba grabbed his hand, but didn't pull away. The guy was going to be touching a lot more than his hand soon.

 

With his free hand he pulled out his phone and texted his brother. He figured he should let him know he was leaving. If Edge pulled away from his date long enough to see the message anyway. He was pretty sure Edge wouldn't be coming home with Red tonight.

 

"Convenient." He responded a bit absently, not looking up from his phone until he'd finished and tucked it back away.

 

\----

 

Blue smiled nodding as he pulled the other out of the club.  Taking a deep breath he let it out the air was so much clearer out here than in the club he hadn’t really realised that he needed non stale air.  

 

“Right I just realised that I had drank a little and I drove here this is a problem.” he mutters staring at the pale blue car parked across the street.  He could drive all the drinks he ordered would allow him to be under the limit but he really wanted the other right now. 

 

He tightened his grip a little not realising it as he thought over what he could do. 

 

\----

 

It was nice to get out of the stuffy atmosphere of the club. Even nicer to be out from under all those scrutinizing stares. At the shiba's comment, however, he frowned. The guy didn't really appear all that drunk, but...

 

"S'pose I could drive if yer uncomfortable. I only had the one drink." He hated driving. He didn't really want to... But if he gave himself too much time to think about this, he might just back out.

 

He supposed there were always his shortcuts... But he didn't really want to use them unless he had to. He didn't like showing that trick to other people. He preferred to keep his cards close to his chest.

 

\----

  
  


“Sure I don’t mind if you drive.  If it gets us back to mine quicker than I’m all for it after all I’m curious to see what expressions you’ll make” Blue said fishing out his keys from his pocket and holding them out to the other.  

 

Blue took this time to look at the other properly and boy was he glad he had chosen so well.  The other looked big boned but he would like to bet that there was some strength behind the almost lazy way the other moved. 

 

He was beyond curious now to see what the other’s face looked like in ecstasy he wondered if he’ll be able to get those red eye lights to change to hearts. 

 

\-----

 

A bright blush overtook his face at the comment. He snatched the keys away, smiling sharply. "Ya talk a big game there, Pup. How bout ya just try not ta let me fall asleep in the damn middle, huh?"

 

He stalked over to the car the shiba had indicated and opened the driver's side door before sliding in. Thankfully, since the two of them were of a similar size, he didn't need to adjust the seat.

 

"So where'm I goin?" He asked as he turned the ignition.

 

\----

 

Blue grinned at the sight stifling a laugh at how quickly the other moved to his car. “Oh it's not a game but a promise and I aim to please” he purred watching the other’s tail briefly before getting into his car.  

 

“69 Bluecherry way” he said with a grin.  

 

\----

 

Red nodded and tapped the address into his phone's GPS app. He didn't really want any more small talk before they got to the shiba's place, so he switched on the radio too, quickly changing stations to one of his favorite rock channels. Then he pulled onto the street and they were on their way. It didn’t look like the place was too far away.

 

\----

 

Blue raised a brow ridge at the choice of music but decided not to comment instead he looked out the window with the occasional glance over at the other.  

 

His eye lights were tracing over the other’s form wondering what the other looked like underneath those clothes.  

 

\-----

 

He felt those eyes on him and it made his tail bristle. He tried not to pay it any mind, though. The one time he'd dared a glance towards the shiba, he'd gotten a look that sent a shiver down his spine. How anyone could manage to shove that much innuendo into a fucking look, he'd never know. It also wasn't fair that it looked that good on the little purebred face.

 

They made it to the Shiba's house without incident. It was a rather cute little place, honestly, but Red didn't care to explore it. He just needed to be inside it.

 

The moment they were inside and the door was shut, Red grabbed the little shiba by the shoulder and shoved him against the door.

 

"Now how bout ya show me that good time ya promised." His voice was a growl and his grip wasn't gentle. He dove in to press his teeth to the other's, wasting no time in involving his tongue. He'd been letting this little purebred piece of fluff have too much control. He needed to try to get some of it back. He had next to no experience in this sort of thing, but  he figured it wasn't exactly rocket science.

 

\----

 

Blue smirked when he noticed that the other was getting affected by his stare although he didn’t bring attention that he knew it affected the other. The moment they were at his house and the door closed he was momentarily surprised when the other shoved him against the door.  

 

The other kissed him and he smirked against the other’s teeth and feeling the tongue he let it in tangling the other’s tongue with his own groaning softly at the faint taste of the alcohol on the other’s tongue.  

 

Not wanting to be out done he raised his hands and gripped the other’s shirt and pulled him closer slotting his knee between the other’s legs and grinding it against the other’s pelvis. He could feel his breathing getting deeper the longer they kissed.  

 

\---

 

Red growled low in his throat, pressing closer when he was easily allowed to explore the shiba's mouth. It was sweet, with the bitter undercurrent of hard liquor. Star eyed motherfucker drank the hard shit and seemed damn near unaffected by it. Why was Red not surprised?

 

A knee was pressed between his legs and he broke the kiss for just a moment to inhale sharply. "Ya fuckin cheeky little-..." He didn't bother finishing his sentence, instead going in for an encore of that kiss and grinding down on that knee.

 

He spared a hand to reach under the shiba's shirt, finding and playing with porcelain smooth ribs as his magic began to pool low in his pelvis. The shiba's enthusiasm was a turn on all on its own it seemed.

 

\----

 

Blue chuckled low in his chest at the growl taking a moment to breathe when the other broke the kiss.  He pressed into the kiss gripping the other’s shirt his breath hitching as the other’s hand found a sensitive spot on his ribs.  

 

He moved his leg back when he felt the magic beginning to heat the other’s pelvis using his hands to help him push the other back a bit towards the couch.  As he did this he trailed his teeth down the sides of the other’s face to his neck pressing a kiss there. Before sucking on the bone nibbling it sometimes teasing the bone with a canine.  

 

\----

 

That little stutter to the shiba's breathing let him know when he found a good spot to play with. He ran a claw over it, reveling in the reaction it brought, before moving on. He'd remember that for later.

 

A moment later the hands on his chest pushed with surprising strength and he stumbled back. The shiba didn't allow the space to remain between them, however, moving along with him and herding him towards the couch like some kind of collie.

 

There were teeth at his throat. He shivered at both the feeling and the shadow of danger that followed the action. He had to clench his jaw to keep from whimpering.

 

\----

 

Blue felt the other shiver at the nibbling and teasing and decided to bite lightly to test the waters.  Once he felt the other stop because of the couch he pushed a little so the other fell onto the couch. 

 

Of course he followed getting on top and slotting his knee back between the other’s legs thrusting his hips a little so his knee rubbed and pressed against the other’s pelvis.  He pulled back a little his breathing a little heavier. 

 

“Wow you taste good I wonder if you’ll taste even better somewhere else” he muttered softly into the other’s shoulder.  

 

Humming he trailed his hands down the other’s sides rubbing at the other’s ribs curiously to see if there was a sensitive spot there although he only left one hand to explore the other’s chest and the other trailed to towards the others crotch rubbing at the top a little. 

 

He only did this for a moment before moving his hand to the other’s hip gripping it tightly and moving the other down onto his knee grinding.  

 

\-----

 

When he was pushed onto the couch he let out a surprised little noise that he refused to classify as a yelp. He almost protested. Almost turned it around so that he wouldn't feel so helpless and pinned, but then the shiba drove the thought from his mind with his touches and those fuckin words.

 

"H-how bout'cha go ahead n' find out?" He cursed himself for the stutter, but the shiba's fingers had just found one of the deeper cracks in his ribs and it had him seeing white. Who could cobble together words when they were being touched like that? Red was beginning to wonder if the little shiba really was purebred, because there had to be some fucking fox in there.

 

\----

 

Seeing that he had found a good spot on the other’s ribs he continued to rub it although he was worried that it may hurt the other.  Humming he looked up at the other before smirking licking his teeth as he used the hand that was on the other’s hip to tug at the leather pants pulling it down just enough so a peek of iliac crest could be seen.  

 

“Oh a surprise for me? You shouldn’t have” he said.  He tugged a little harder at the leather pants and was happy to see them moving down slowly.  It was like a tease just for him. 

 

\----

 

Obviously, the shiba knew a weakness when he found one. He toyed with that crack in his ribs until he was open mouthed and panting, clawing at the remnants of his control. Then the shiba started working his pants down and his face burned.

 

"Stop bein such a-.. A fuckin tease ya little bitch.." He ground out his words, fighting against his heavy breathing. It was insane how quickly the shiba was working him up. They'd barely started for fucks sake! But Red could already feel his dick straining against the confines of those stupid, tight ass pants.

 

He wanted the fucker's tongue on him already. Just the thought was driving him crazy.

 

\----

 

Blue blushed bright as he saw the bulge in the other’s pants now making the leather glow a slight red.  ‘Wow he looks bigger than I thought’ he pondered before removing his hand from the other’s ribs down to the pants. 

 

With both hands now tugging they came off easy and he licked his teeth at the red dick that bobbed out.  “Oh wow what a treat” he said tossing the pants to one side reaching a hand down and grasping the other’s length giving it a pump to taste the waters. 

 

Blue swore his eye sockets were transfixed on the other’s cock and he even followed a drop of precum that slide down the length only stopping because of his hands.  He used that to lube the other up a little making for an easier stroke. 

 

\----

 

His face colored a little brighter when the air met his cock, sending a shiver down his spine. For a moment, the shiba just looked at it, making his face burn warmer with every second. Just as he opened his mouth to snap at the pup, the hand on him moved. he choked on his words, a garbled whine coming out in their place.

 

His head fell back against the couch cushions, eyes screwing shut as that first real touch sent a wave of pleasure through him. One hand found the cushions at his side and dug in. 

 

Shit! Why did he have to be so damn sensitive?!

 

\----

 

Blue grinned as he heard the whine and decided to grant a little mercy from all his teasing so far. He moved his hand a little quicker using the other to mess with the slit at the head smearing the precum there.  

 

“Wow its so hot and big.  Look at how its leaking so much your getting so excited aren’t you?” he points out indicating to his fingers which were getting sticky with precum. 

 

\----

 

He shuddered, a moan being torn from his throat at those words. He threw and arm over his face, hiding his bright flush. “Fuck! Don’t.. Nnngh… Don’t fuckin talk about it like that…”

 

That sweet voice saying such dirty things.. It shouldn’t have been such a fucking turn on, but it was shooting straight through him and making his dick twitch in the Shiba’s hands. His ears angled back, demurely, submissively, without his permission. Dammit. He was better than this..

 

\----

 

Blue smirked softly “but why? Your cock is so big and looks so tasty I can’t wait to taste it” he purred softly as he leaned down holding onto the cock and sticking out his tongue.  

 

He kept stroking with one hand and licked over the head slowly circling the slit with his tongue. He kept doing this for a moment before taking the head into his mouth sucking on the head moaning softly.  

 

\------

 

It was torturous. Fuck! The damn shiba was going so slow… Toying with him. He growled and it became a whine halfway through, that sinfully hot tongue tracing his magic in just the right way to have his vision going fuzzy at the edges.

 

“Shit!.. D-dammit… Nngh!” His spine arched away from the couch slightly. He pried one of his hands free from the cushion and reached for the shiba’s skull, pushing a bit insistently, trying to get the other to take more of him in. “Yer goin too fuckin slow!” He growled, bucking his hips.

 

\----

 

Blue chuckled at the push to his head but complied taking more into his mouth.  He sucked softly but he kept it slow just to continue to tease the other. 

 

He almost choked when the other bucked his hips.  Growling a little he used his hands to push down the other’s hips holding them in place as he continued to suck.  

 

\-----

 

He whined when that grip on his pelvis kept him from moving any more than he had. “Fuck!..” He squirmed, hips still twitching with the effort to move, but the shiba’s hold was surprisingly strong. 

 

“Fuck, c’mon!” One of his feet kicked a little, but didn’t hit anything. His tail thumped once, hard against the couch. He shut his eyes tight, feeling heat building low in his pelvis and fucking simmering there. He could feel his peak approaching, but slowly. Sluggishly. It felt both frustratingly far and toe curlingly close at the same time and it was driving him mad.

 

This wasn’t what he’d expected. He’d just wanted a quick fuck. Not some overeager puppy with a god damn bone!

 

\----

 

Blue chuckled as he pulled off the cock for a moment to breath “how’s that babe?” he purred softly smiling. He shifted a little on his knees his pants were uncomfortably tight against his cock and his cock was throbbing in his pants and he groaned softly. 

 

“In fact you look a little frustrated” he whispered softly.  

 

\----

 

The shiba pulled away and Red found himself whining again, sounding fucking pathetic and needy. He snarled at himself. Then he snarled at the shiba too.

 

“God damn right Im fuckin frustrated! Ya suck dick like a fuckin poodle!” He gripped and yanked on one of the shiba’s ears. Not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to get his irritation across.

 

\----

 

Blue growled as he lunged forward grabbing the other’s hands and pinned them down on either side of the other’s head. “I’m not a poodle” he snarled at the other’s face.  

 

But his look of anger faded away and his face softened leaning down he licked the others cheek “now please beg like a good doggy” he whispered. 

 

\---

 

Red yelped as he was pinned, cringing away as the shiba snarled at him. A sudden spike of fear had his soul pounding in his chest and this time when he whimpered it was for a completely different reason. 

 

Embarrassingly, that show of dominance had his dick throbbing harder than ever, twitching and leaking between the two of them. He shivered at that little lick and tilted his head to bare his throat submissively.

 

"P-please..." His legs moved further apart almost on their own, making room for whatever the shiba wanted to do.

 

\----

 

Blue smirked at the submissive gesture pulling back a little to sit on his haunches to look down at the other. He was pretty sure his cock was making an obvious tent in his pants. “Look at what you do to me. How hard you’ve made me and I’m pretty sure that the tip is making a mess of my underwear” he stated gesturing to his lap.  

 

“Your such a good boy begging for me. I want you to turn over on your knees doggy” he requested although Blue was sure with how husky his voice was that it most likely sounded like an order. 

 

\----

 

That voice was going straight to his fucking dick like an electrical pulse. It had been so sweet before. Now it was low and assertive, brooking no room for argument. It was soothing, in a way, taking away any other options so that all Red had to do was obey. There was a promise in those words, in that tone, and Red wanted it.

 

Shaking, he rolled himself to his front, his hands gripping the cushion in front of his face while he got his knees under him. His bushy tail curled up and over his back, leaving himself open to the shiba's gaze and touch.

 

\----

 

Blue licked his teeth as he watched the mutt display himself and he couldn’t help but rub his hand over his cock.  The view was excellent and the ass in front of him looked right for the taking but he wasn’t cruel. 

 

Moving onto his knees he unbuttoned his own pants and slide them and his underwear down to his knees his cock bobbing free. Ignoring it for now although he felt better now that it was out in the open instead of confined to the tight pants. 

 

Reaching out he placed both of his hands on the other’s ass giving a gentle squeeze to the red ecto.  Groaning at the sight he leaned forward and blew gently onto the hole he revealed as he spread the other’s cheeks before swiping his tongue over it. 

 

\----

 

Red jerked, whimpering out a high little moan at the feeling of the shiba’s tongue playing with that part of him. His face burned red, but he didn’t move away. In fact, his knees moved just that little bit further apart as he began to pant.

 

\----

 

Blue hearing the lovely whine moaned his tongue licking more at the hole before he pushed it inside a little before pulling it out.  He kept doing this for awhile getting the other to used to his tongue and touch but also to stretch him out a little. 

 

The other tasted delightful and Blue could feel himself moan too as he tasted the other more and more as he stretched the other. 

 

\----

 

It was like everything the shiba did was slow, teasing, almost painfully considerate when it came to sex. Red was losing his god damn mind! He didn’t want considerate! He wanted to be fucking wrecked! But he couldn’t manage to voice the words, every noise that spilled from him taking the form of a moan or a desperate whimper. He racked his hips back, trying to get more, but the shiba had his pace going and didn’t seem to want Red disrupting it. Red dug his claws into the cushions, further shredding them.

 

Dammit! He wanted- “Nnngh! Ple- Aah~ Please. Mmmmnn…”

 

\----

 

Blue let out his own whimper finally relenting and pulling away from the ass in front of him. Groaning at the sight of the glistening hole he let go of one of the cheeks to trace a finger around the hole before pushing it inside all the way up to his second joint. 

 

He didn’t give the other time to get used to it and started to finger the other at a fast pace this the first sign of Blue’s own impatience to be inside the other’s tight ass. 

 

“God your squeezing me so much. I don’t know if I’d fit inside you but I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you? The burn of the stretch as you take my length right up to the knot at it’s base. The drag as you clench to keep me inside as I pull out” he whispered into the other’s ears leaning over his back to reach them.

 

\----

 

Red groaned as the shiba pushed in just one finger. It wasn't nearly enough, but when it started moving inside him, rapidly jabbing at his insides, it got a little closer to what he needed.

 

Listening to the shiba's words, his eye light damn near rolled back in his skull. His cock twitched between his legs. "Please! Ye-yes! Stars! Ple-aah! Please! I want it! I wa-aaahnt it please!"

 

\----

 

Hearing the begging Blue inserted another finger thrusting them both at the same time.  He kept the fingering up and used his other hand to stroke himself using his own pre to lube himself up to give the other a less painful experience.  

 

“Just a little more doggy” he said softly.  

 

\---

 

Another finger found it’s way inside him and he keened, rocking back hard against the invading digit.

 

“No… No please I-... I-I need…” He didn’t want to wait! He wasn’t going to break if the shiba was a little more rough with him! It was fine! He wanted it! His magic felt like it was burning, agitated and stirred up to levels he’d never reached before. He felt like he’d been edged for hours or something, that slow pace stoking his arousal more than he thought it would.

 

\----

 

Blue growled the pleads were his undoing as he lost composure for a moment. He removed his fingers quickly and replaced them by thrusting his cock inside in one movement. He moaned at the tightness around his cock.

 

“Stars your so tight” he groaned moving back before thrusting forward again. His first couple of thrusts unsure before he finally found a steady rhythm to begin fucking the other too. 

 

\----

 

Without warning, the shiba thrust into him, spearing him open in one solid push that had Red arching his back and outright screaming. He shook, his breath catching in his throat. Damn… It was so big! Bigger than he’d expected at least. All that careful prep had done its job, though, making the initial entry more of a dull burn than anything painful.

 

Stars… He’d nearly cum. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! Nngh!” The shiba started moving and Red saw stars. He pressed back to meet each thrust as well as he was able, but it took a few tries to get a rhythm started up. “S-so good.. Shit. Mmn! So.. S-so big! Hah!”

 

He was a drooling mess, tears leaking from his sockets from how overwhelmingly  _ good _ he felt. He was whining and moaning like a bitch, but he couldn’t find it in him to care right then.

 

\----

 

Blue groaned as he thrusted into the other’s ass enjoying the noises the other was making. “Stars you sound amazing and ahh stars y-y-your so tight” he moaned.  

 

He shifted his grip so that his hands gripped the others hips moving the other in counterpoint to his thrusts.  

 

\-----

 

He’d already been right there on the edge. With the way the shiba was ramming into him, pounding into every one of his sweet spots, it didn’t take long before Red was locking up, a long, drawn out whine coming from him as he released onto the couch underneath him. His vision went white, his spine arching and tail twitching over his back as his magic spasmed around the cock that continued to move within him.

 

\----

 

Blue stiffened as the other came it was the feeling of the other’s magic tightening that really did him in though. He managed a few stuttered thrusts before he shoved himself deep into the other’s magic releasing into the tight spasming magic. 

 

“Oh Stars!” he cried out laying over the other’s back his tail twitching behind him as he came.  

 

\----

 

Warmth flooded his insides and he keened at the feeling of it. He wasn’t able to hold himself up for long after that, his legs trembling and back feeling weak. So he let himself sink down against the couch, not minding the weight of the shiba on his back, pressing him into the cushions. 

 

He panted as he came down from his high, eyelids feeling heavy. It wasn’t often he had a work out like that. It left him feeling strung out, but in a contented way. His tail fell to his side and thumped a little lazily against the couch in a vaguely happy wag.

 

\----

 

Blue panted softly he was tired as from the amazing sex and judging by how his companion sank into the couch he was too.  Humming gently into the back of the other’s neck he licked at the bit of bone he could reach distracting the other as he pulled out. 

 

He groaned as the tight heat tried to keep him but he soon slipped out with a lewd pop a bit of his cum following. The sight made him twitch wanting more but he held back. Carefully despite feeling so tired himself he gathered the other into his arms easily lifting him up and off the couch. 

 

Walking away from the area he made his way up the stairs and into his bathroom. He gently set the other down on the toilet lid as he began to run a bath for the other figuring the other might want to smell less of sex and him. As the bath filled he gently poured a cap of a sweet smelling liquid into the water that began to forth pale pink bubbles the scent of strawberries filled the air. 

 

\----

 

He would have been happy just staying on the couch and going to sleep just like that. With the shiba buried deep inside him and laying across his back. But the other seemed to have different plans, pulling out and making him whine a bit at the extra, unintended stimulation.

 

Then the shiba actually picked him up. He gave a little growl, but didn’t fight. He hadn’t realized just how string this guy was. Red wasn’t exactly light! And he thought they’d been about the same size! But the shiba had just gone and picked him up like it was nothing. It was… It was kinda hot, actually. Red felt himself blushing.

 

He was set on the toilet, still mostly clothed save for his missing shorts, and watched the shiba move about with lidded, sleepy eyes.

 

“Clean freak.” He accused without any actual heat in his words. It was more of a tease, actually.

 

\----

 

Blue chuckled softly “not as bad as I used to be really. But I firmly believe in aftercare even if it was a short one night stand” he replied with a smile. He screwed the lid back onto the bottle and placed it back.  

 

He turned his attention back to the tub and switched off the taps when he felt it was full enough. Once done he turned back to the other and walked forward just enough so that he was stood in front of him.  

 

“So I could strip you the rest of the way or you could do it yourself which will it be?” he asks putting his hands on his hips.  

 

\-----

 

“I got it, I got it…” He grumbled, starting in on the leather bands around his wrists first. He tossed them on the floor, the rest of his clothes following soon after. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, covered in scars as it was. They were proof of what he’d survived. They were something to be proud of. And it wasn’t like the shiba didn’t know about them, having run his hands right up Red’s shirt and played with them.

 

Though he did feel just a tad more vulnerable now that he was completely naked…

 

He got up to get into the tub, eager for the cover of bubbles. His knees shook, but he wasn’t on his feet for long, stepping into the tub and sinking down into the sudsy water. He hummed his contentment as the heat seeped into him.

 

“Mmm… That’s the good shit…”

 

\-----

 

Blue hummed as he now saw what he had been touching on the other’s ribs.  Scars and lots of them too some were bigger than others it made Blue wonder how the other got them but he didn’t say anything.  After all he didn’t know the other. 

 

Blue smirked as he watched the other enjoy the heat and the cover of the bubbles.  “Well the body is important after all so I know for certain that I can make a good bath.”

 

\----

 

“Mhm..” Red acknowledged dismissively. “Ya comin in or what?”

 

He cracked open a single eye, one of his ears twitching as a bubble alighted on it. He wouldn’t normally give a shit about this sort of thing, but somehow he was feeling an inexplicable need to be near the shiba. He just wanted to nuzzle up close to the other’s chest and sleep. And he didn’t particularly care where that happened.

 

Unless the shiba planned to kick him out after the bath… That would kinda suck, but he supposed he had enough magic in him to make the quick jump home if he needed to… Though his cold, ratty mattress did not sound near as appealing.

 

\----

 

Blue blinked that was a first.  Even though he gave aftercare the people he took home never wanted anything to do with him during or after it. But he smiled softly as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.  

 

He wondered what the other thought of his bones was a passing thought in his mind but he shoved it away.  Careful of the other he stepped into the tub sighing as the heat seeped into his bones. 

 

\----

 

Once the shiba was in the water, Red turned and pushed him to the back of the tub. Then he plopped himself down and pillowed his head on the other's chest with a little whuff. He let his eyes fall closed, perfectly happy to nap now that he was in a prime cuddling position.

 

\----

 

Blue  grunted a little when he was pushed not having expected it from the other. He watched as the other shifted so that he was on his lap and head laying on his chest. He smiled softly wrapping his arms around the mutt.  

 

“Don’t fall asleep yet. Got to get you clean first” he muttered into a ear.  

 

\----

 

Red growled a little and didn't move. If the shiba wanted him clean, then he could damn well do it. Red didn't give a shit. He hadn't been the one asking for a bath.

 

\----

 

Blue chuckled at the little growl but took it as the other wouldn't do it himself. Reaching out with his magic he gently lifted a sponge and a bottle of body wash to himself. Pouring a little of the liquid on the sponge he set the bottle aside. 

 

Wetting the sponge slightly he gently began to massage small circles on the other’s bones. It wasn’t hurried nor was it slow just enough to get the job done.  He hoped that the liked how he was washing him and that he wasn’t snagging any of the scars. 

 

\---

 

Being washed was a little bit like being pet. Normally, Red would have snapped at anyone attempting such a thing, but right now he was just the right mixture of sleepy and affectionate to allow it. His tail even gave a few lazy wags under the water. He was starting to drift to sleep before the shiba finished, breathing becoming a little slower, a little more deep.

 

\----

 

Blue smiled softly as he placed the sponge to one side and gently scooped water to wash away the bubbles covering the other.  Once he was done he shifted so that he sat up and scooped the other up as he stood. 

 

Carefully with the other in his arms he stepped out of the tub.  Humming softly he somehow managed to pick up the towel he had set aside and shifting again he somehow managed to get the other stood on his feet. Although he was leaning against his chest mostly now.  

 

Sighing he wrapped the towel around the other and began to rub the other down to dry him off. 

 

\----

 

Red growled again as he was picked up out of the bathwater, barely conscious enough to react beyond an irritated little nip to the shiba's clavicle. He woke up a little more when he was set on his feet, though that wavered when a towel was rubbed over him, once again giving him that feeling of being pet. The fur on his ears and tail stuck out at odd angles when the drying was done.

 

"Bed now?" he just about whined, just one of his eyes barely open enough to see anything. He was being presumptuous, assuming the shiba would let him stay, but as tired as he was, he didn’t really give a shit. Either he got kicked out or he didn’t. But if he didn’t, then he’d like to be fucking sleeping already.

 

\----

 

Blue ignored the nip and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the spiky ends of fur sticking out all over the place. Blue picked the other up again leaving the towel where it was for now.  “Yes bed now” he said softly. 

 

He found the other adorable and he hoped that after this night that he would see the other again.  Entering his bedroom he gently set the other down on the bed. Removing the sheets from under the other he tucked the other in and pressed a kiss to his head.  

 

“Pleasant dreams” he said softly leaving the other in his bed to go dry himself off properly, drain the tub and get ready for bed himself in that order.  

 

\----

 

He didn't really expect to be picked up again, but he wasn't going to complain. If the shiba wanted to use that absurdly hot strength of his to let Red be lazy, then who was he to complain? 

 

A short time later he was in a bed. He would have been happier if the shiba had joined him and given him someone to cuddle against, but he supposed the pillows were enough. He wrapped his arms around one of them and buried his face in it, taking in the pleasant scent. He was asleep in moments.

 

\----

 

Blue soon finished his tidy up and he was dry too. Getting dressed into a pair of sleep joggers he crept into bed with the mutt. He smiled as he saw the other was curled around his pillow but he didn’t mind sharing it for tonight.  Taking another pillow he set it under his own head and sighed softly. 

 

He’ll find out in the morning if the other stayed the whole night and he honestly hoped that the other did.  

 


End file.
